An Evening Ablaze
by Violet's Veil
Summary: A brief stint into Tseng's mind as he and Elena spend the evening celebrating a successful mission.


* * *

**An Evening Ablaze  
**

**

* * *

  
**

He follows her quickly down jagged rocks, taking a longing glance back at the big white mansion which set on it, and wonders why he let her talk him into following her onto the beach to get a closer view. She stumbles over the rocks and almost trips over her gown but manages to keep balance over herself and the wine glass in her hand. The sand is deep, his shiny black shoes sink a little as he steps down and tries to catch up with sky and the ocean is ablaze in front of fire a mile or so ahead of them is so great as it dances at the shore that its heat brushes their skin, over powering that of the night air. The stars are pushed back to make room for the bright flames licking desperately toward their sky. He notices when they reach the edge of the water that she's taken off her shoes. They lay abandoned a few feet behind her.

She extends a leg; the water slips over her foot and then recedes. Then she digs her toes into the sand and looks out at the flames with wonder, a proud smirk dances on her lips. The explosion is reflected in her eyes and bounces off her glass which she holds near her lips but doesn't sip. The wind toys with her short pale blond hair;she pushes it from her face over and over again before finally letting it do as it will. He looks away from her toward the explosion that used to be a small fleet of cargo ships.

It was part of an assignment that had taken weeks to put together and execute. He'd almost went on this assignment with one of the others until he was told that he would need a female partner to play along with and intermingle with the guests. He looks over at her, remembering how she'd been completely offended when Rufus said it would be nicer on the eyes if Elena went instead of Rude or Reno as his partner. She hated that she was chosen only because she was a woman though at the same time she was very happy that she got the assignment.

He takes a small sip of his drink and allows his gaze to look over her unabashed.

The gown fits her perfectly, the simmering gold fabric stands out from her pale skin but also gives it a glow. Better still it clings flatteringly to her small fit body, accenting every curve from the arch of her back to the ride of her usually hardly noticeable chest before falling loosely to the ground and around her like a glittering pool.

He still wonders why she protested it so much.

"I look like a twelve year old boy in a dress..." she'd whined, half jokingly, when he'd complimented her after seeing her leave her hotel room.

While he hadn't said anything he thought it and still thinks it right now: She is far from a twelve year old.

She sighs slightly, he wonders what she's thinking. She stares down in her glass before casting her eyes at the sea again. Her brown eyes shimmer against the light; she draws her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles it.

He knows she is thinking about something, and is nervous about whatever it is, or at least conflicted. Something that never changes about her is she is completely easy to read and seems so innocent and naïve. But that's what's so great about her, he realized this a while ago, she can completely throw even the most cynical person off guard. Not to mention she can throw a mean punch that will dislocate even the most stubborn of jaws. Because she is an anomaly. She is not quite exactly what she seems at first. And though sometimes he'd like to believe that she is full aware of her disarming appearance and nature and that it's all part of her angle, he sometimes doubts she uses it on purpose most times.

Will he tell her any of that? No. It's fine the way it is.

Or at least that's what he tells himself.

He tried to pursue something with her once but that fell through. He blames himself; it was not an appropriate time or place to ask her. She got flustered and overwhelmed. Then..he almost died. Thus he took it as a sign and decided it was better to leave it alone and if something is going to happen it will happen. If not then fine. It is better not to complicate things anyway.

Her earrings dangle, they too glisten against the light. He is startled slightly to find her suddenly looking at him, her brown eyes peering brightly into his own. He runs a hand through his long black hair and looks back at the explosion that had given him little interest. For something to do, he takes a sip of his champagne from the ritzy party they'd just been at full of people that had no idea who they really were. He doesn't really pay any attention to how it tastes.

"....we did great didn't we Tseng?" she asks quietly, focusing her eyes on the sea again.

Tseng looks over at her. The smirk on her lips has gotten much bigger than it had been at first. In fact, it is a full on grin, most of her teeth are showing. She's trying to pull it back; reign it in but seems to be failing. Her cheeks are a bit pink.

"We did, Elena." he holds out his glass.

She extends hers out too, they touch the rim of the other, clinking slightly. Their eyes meet and he nods slightly, allowing a small grin to pass across his lips. Then she looks toward the blazing ocean again, staring out at the sea and sipping her drink. He notices her gaze seems to be focused inward now.

He looks back at the sea.

* * *

--

* * *

_**GW08: I've been trying to write this one since May I think. This is my first official Tslena ficlet. Don't expect too many from me that'd simply break poor Rufus Shinra's heart! No, but really I hope you guys like it. The inspiration for this story came from a really nice picture I like on DeviantArt. I dunno if you guys have seen it but it involves Elena and Tseng dressed in formal wear looking out at a ocean and watching a boat explode. It's really nice. I would post the link but I think Fanfiction will just get rid of it so you guys should search the Elena/Tseng pictures and you'll find it I'm sure. It's called Mission Accomplished. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! I'd love to hear some feedback about it so please take a few moments and review!!!  
**_


End file.
